Maya Bennett
Maya Elizabeth Bennett (played by Zoey Deutch) is a student at Seven Seas High. She also works at the Juice Bar as a waitress, and due to working with Zack, he developed a crush on her. He has asked her out but she turned him down due to the fact he flirts with every girl on the ship (even a mermaid statue). They began dating, but they eventually broke up in the series finale because she was moving to Chad for two years. Origin Maya was born in New York to an unknown mother and father. She grew up loving the New York Yankees. She decided to board the S.S. Tipton and became a waitress in order to pay for school. Maya dated many men before boarding the S.S. Tipton, as it was revealed in "Snakes on a Boat". Story The Suite Life on Deck In "My Oh Maya", Zack fell in love with Maya. However, his usual flirting ways does not work with Maya, and so he uses Cody's six month plan to win her heart. Zack starts a Kettlecorn Mulch Festival, hoping Maya will get reminded of home and be Zack's girlfriend, but does not like it at all and stomps on Zack's foot. Cody suggests Zack befriend Maya to start with before developing into lovers. At the end of this episode, Maya agrees and they became friends. In "Das Boots", Zack, Maya, London, and Woody are trapped in London's shoe submarine. When they learn that they only have 30 minutes of air left, Zack tells Maya that he wants to be more than just friends. She confesses that she likes Zack more than a friend as well. However, once they are saved from the submarine and Zack asks her out on a date, Maya refuses, and says that she confessed because of "lack of oxygen". In "Party On!", Maya tells Zack that her birthday is soon so he makes a party for her. However, while she is convinced that the party is hers, it was actually for London and Mr. Moseby as well. At the near end, she figures out the truth, and is touched by Zack that he is willing to go through so much trouble for her. She then kisses Zack and they become a couple. In "Love and War", Maya and Zack start dating. The boys tell Zack that he will be having to change his ways for Maya. Zack does not believe them then, but Maya hints Zack on his status still being "single", and that he should change it to 'in a relationship' to which Zack obliges. Later, Zack has to travel between the guys and Maya, for he has promised Cody and Woody he'd be there for the game, and also Maya that he'd be there when she recites her poem. At the end, Zack gets caught by Maya and she tells him that he does not have to change for her. As mentioned in "Senior Ditch Day", she has been sick. Maya is also mentioned in "My Sister's Keeper", while meeting Willa, Zack becomes attracted, but Cody tells him that he's "in relationship". Maya is also mentioned several times in "Twister" during the episodes Zack was looking for a nice gift for her because it was close the day of their 3 month anniversary. In "Snakes on a Boat", Maya gets upset after she learns that Zack has dated more girls than she thought. Maya is extremely mad for most of the episode until Zack gives her an "I'm sorry" lunch. In the episode, "Prom Night", Zack and Maya attend prom together. They danced together, but then Mr. Moseby threatened to cancel the prom. Zack saves the prom by quickly crowning Mr. Moseby "Prom King". In the episode "Graduation on Deck", Maya breaks up with Zack due to her being accepted into the Peace Corps, which was in Africa. Relationships Friends *'London Tipton' - Although London and Maya don't interact with each other that much, they appear as friends. *'Bailey Pickett' - Maya and Bailey are very close in personality and are both outspoken; when they are seen in "Prom Night", their interaction is that of an argument regarding the importance of prom. *'Cody Martin' - Cody and Maya appear as friends but they don't interact that much. *'Woody Fink' - Woody and Maya are friends but rarely interact. *'Marcus Little' - Though Marcus and Maya are seen together only a few times, they have a friendly relationship. *'Marion Moseby' - Though they don't talk or interact much, Maya and Mr. Moseby are in each other's good standing. *'Emma Tutweiller' - Ms. Tutweiller is Maya's teacher at Seven Seas High, and they interact occasionally and show a friendly student-teacher relationship. Romantic interests *'Zack Martin' - Because Maya knows how much of a player Zack is, when he initially begins to flirt with her she simply brushes him off. But once he realizes that he's in love with her, he tries to use Cody's methods to attract Bailey, but to no avail. Instead, he decides to become friends with her first. In "Das Boots", when Zack, Woody, London, and Maya almost die by running out of oxygen in London's shoe submarine, Zack admits his love for Maya. Maya reciprocates that she feels the same way, but when they get saved by Cody, Maya resents the idea of becoming Zack's girlfriend. In the episode, "Party On!", Zack plans a surprise birthday party for Maya, and she finally responded to his love for her by saying that no one had ever gone through so much trouble for her, and Zack and Maya shared their first kiss. In "Snakes on Boat", Maya got upset with Zack because of his never-ending list of ex-girlfriends, but she eventually forgives him. In "Graduation on Deck", Maya left to join the Peace Corps, and so she broke up with Zack. *'At least six other boys' - Maya doesn't tell Zack how many guys she dated before him, but when he asks her, she hesitantly replies "6". Trivia *In "Party On!", Maya's full name, Maya Elizabeth Bennett, is revealed. *In "Snakes On a Boat", Zack asks Maya how many boys she dated before him she says, "Oh... um... six?" indicating she was a player, like Zack. *Maya was assigned to a Peace Corps in Chad, Africa. *Maya's a big fan of Sean Kingston, as told in "Party On!". Gallery References *http://suitelife.wikia.com/wiki/Maya_Bennett Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Students